BIO - HAFLUERFLAFLUER
Hafluerflafluer (Ha-Flur-Fla-Flur) Race Hafluerflafluer is a dog. Apperance Hafluerflafluer's face or skin has never been seen. He wears a yellow hood with stripes around the edges and top of the it. A black plague mask covers his face. He wears a yellow robe with blew outlines over triangular pieces over the chest. His gloves are a dark red with constant smoke emitting from them. Hafluerflafluer has a neon blue set of wings. The wings are divided into six in total over his back however they all work together fine. The wings emit a blue fiery smoke. Gender, Faction and More Hafluerflafluer is male Faction: '''First: Hafluerian, Second: Shaetanism Hafluerflafluer thrives with radioactive substances. As seen appearance, the picture there shows a dog, this is George the Rainbow Dog. George constantly changes colours. He is not a pet but more of a friend to Hafluerflafluer and will help him on his journeys. '''Attack Method Weapon Name: '''Lunar Flare, Bombards foe with rocks and small comets from space. '''Weapon Name: '''Prism, Uses a radioactive transparent prism to direct all the light into a beam of colours. '''Weapon Name: '''Stardustian Dragon, Summons a powerful dragon to eat foe. '''Weapon Name (Not only used as weapon): '''Dred Gloves, Uses gloves on opponent to turn them into an ally and (to an extent) kill them. '''Weapon Name: '''George the Rainbow Dog, Hafluerflafluer's friend "Rainbow Dog" will bite the foe. '''Escape Methods Uses wings to escape. Rides on Stardustian Dragon. Ride with Rainbow Dog when using helicopter propeller tail. Hafluerflafluer's Story and Background Hafluerflafluer was created by Dog. He is/was an opponent to Lorde of Darkness, another creation of Dog. They were the gods of peace and destruction. Cheesus Rice ordered Hafluerflafluer to watch over a new race of people. The Hafluerians, a civilization of dogs and lizards. This made a home for all the lizards without a home and helped reinforce a base for dogs. Hafluerflafluer was not just a simple creation but also an experiment of Dog. Hafluerflafluer thrived with radioactive substances. It was the opposite reaction to his people however. The experiment was for Dog to see if Hafluerflafluer would take the selfish option and thrive in deadly materials for the Hafluerians or to keep peace and balance. Hafluerflafluer was overwhelmed with need for radiation. It turned from thriving into surviving. He was addicted to radioactive substance. So he made his people suffer and took the selfish option. His people died of sicknesses from the radiation and thus they started to rebel and Dog was not pleased. Dog banished Hafluerflafluer from the land to restore it's natural balance. Hafluerflafluer searched for a new home and found a new civilization of Shaetanism. They were looking for a way to advance their settlements and he knew how. Their leader was Shaetan. Shaetanism was no belief, it was a real thing. Hafluerflafluer was meet her. I got tired and decided to stop writing this story because I got bored during the last part and didn't know what to write. I'll return to this later probably. I don't know why I wrote this, nobody is going to read it anyway. Oh well. VIVA LA GEEKALUCION!